


New Home

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Goat mom, Love, Reader Is Not Frisk, i just love goat mom, in the ruins, not child/mother, reader is not a child, takes place before the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: when you fall down mt. Ebott you get hurt really badly, but out of nowhere a sweet voice helps you.This is a Toriel x reader because I don't see enough of these out there. I was trying to keep the reader gender neutral but later the reader will learn more towards female.





	New Home

You were falling.

You didn't know what made you want to go up to Mt. Ebott in the first place, or why you looked down the deep dark hole, nor did you know how you fell in.

What you do know is that you are falling.

Falling down into the dark abyss that had been known for opening up and swallowing humans whole. You heard the rumors and the stories from the people of this small little town named Ebott. You just moved to there after the last of your family died off, you were just sick of the same people you have known your whole life looking at you with pity and remorse.you never actually knew any of them, but more like you knew their faces and almost their names but never who they actually were as living breathing people. But back to the problem at hand, you were approaching the ground faster and faster by the second. Fear and anticipation raced through your head, you prepared for the pain that did, in fact, come as you hit the ground hard. But right before that, the thought of seeing your family again calmed you slightly and you closed your eyes and you blacked out.

In your broken state you felt broken bones and opened skin, but you were not dead. It hurt oo much to move to where it hurt to open your eyes. You tried to call out in the darkness but you couldn't find your words, not even a gurgle could erupt from your broken body. All you could do was just focus on breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out. 

…

You heard something from the dark, it sounded like soft footsteps in the distance. It grew louder with whoever it was getting closer. In your current state, you didn't even remember the warnings from the older people from the town who said that monsters lived under the mountain ready to eat any human that falls down and absorb their souls afterward. You didn't really believe them when they said that and you sure as heck didn't believe that a monster would eat you. Then again who knows… but finally the footsteps came to an abrupt stop and an audible gasp could be heard from the same direction of the footsteps. You took note that the voice sounds feminine and gentle. Without warning the footsteps picked back up again and suddenly you felt a large warm soft hand brush hair out of your face.some of the pain subsided as this faceless voice picked you up and carried you off with a gentle panicked statement of: “it is fine, you will be alright.” and that is when you truly lost consciousness.

You awoke in less pain than you thought you would be in, then again, you didn't really think you would have survived. You looked around the large room you were left in, the walls where a light blue next to the bed was a large bookshelf filled top to bottom with large books. In front of the bed was a desk with an open book and a lamp on it. The bed you were laying on was bigger than any normal bed you have seen, also softer than any other bed you have felt for a long time. You snuggle deeper into the bed getting a waft of the sweet smell of butterscotch mixed with old books. You turned your head and beside the pillow was a note neatly placed with the message written in beautiful calligraphy: “stay..”

You happily obliged with no complaint, you were dead tired. You felt a shock wave of pain shoot through you as you tried to turn on your side. You groan loudly and go back your previous position, which you found was no longer comfortable. Then a knock on the door came and a sweet voice making you forget the discomfort, it was the same voice that belonged to the person that saved you. “I’m about to come in, please do not be frightened,” she said warily, making you confused until she opened the door and took a step through it. You were shocked to not see a human, but rather a tall goat monster wearing a long purple dress that hugged her body, holding a plate with a slice of pie on it.

You don't say anything, you just stare at her in shock. “Are you alright, I head you make a noise but please don't talk your throat is scratched up and I don't want you to hurt yourself mone before you at least eat.” she walked closer, you followed her, your eyes transfixed on her form. She sat down on the bed beside you causing it to dip down, she smiled and offered you the pie. “Its butterscotch and cinnamon, I couldn't really ask you which one you prefer because you were resting, but I hope you like it anyway.” 

You tried to sit up but a pain shot through your whole body again and you groan even louder.  
The goat monsters had lit up with a light glowing flame and placed her hand on your lower back, making the pain subside once more. 

“-wha-? You try to speak hoarsely but the goat monster only shushed you.

She helped you sit up the rest of the way. She placed the pie down on her lap and took the fork, getting a piece and bringing it to your mouth. You hesitantly open your mouth and take the piece of the pie. As the pie went down your throat you could feel the scratches in your sore throat close up and heal. You gave a confused look to the goat lady, she smiled and handed you the plate and the fork. You sat and ate the rest of the pie in silence with her hand still on your back. 

When you finished the pie you looked back up at her, She smiled, “hello I am Toriel, I am the caretaker of these ruins that you have fallen into, this is my home you may stay here as long as you would like.” you looked into her red eyes and saw the pain when she said “as long as you would like” like she didn't want you to leave. That would scare away any normal person, but you are not normal, you have lost so much in this life that you have lived that this fact made you feel warm and happy. The idea of someone wanting you around made you happy and well… made you want to stay, at least for a little while.

You smiled, “thank you, Toriel.” 

“May I show you around?” she stood holding out her hand. you looked at her hand, it was more like a paw than a hand she had pink paw pads on her fingers and on her palm was a heart-shaped heel pad in the middle, you thought it was adorable. You look up at her, she smiled and you took her hand and she helped you up.

She showed you around her home along with a room you could stay in, the room you woke up in was her room. She had to prepare the guest room so she put you there instead of the first room that looked to belong to a child, when you asked about it she looked away and changed the subject. When you looked into the room that you would be staying in it looked run down and that it had not been used in a long time. It was also full of things you didn't really ask about when she looked at them she just got a sad look in her eye.

“I am sorry about the mess, this room is… under renovation.” she hesitated but smiled anyway through the pain was evident on her face.

“It's fine, thank you for letting me stay here…” you were debating about telling her about what lead you to here but you decided to stay quiet for now and just smile. 

“I will leave you to rest, for now, healing magic and pie won't heal you all the way, the rest is up to you.” she smiled, “goodnight… I just realized I never asked your name.”

“I'm (y/n).” you hold out your hand.

She takes your hand and shakes it, “it is so nice to meet you (y/n), now sweet dreams.”

Toriel left the room leaving you in the old dusty room full of stuff. You pick up a picture frame and you saw Toriel and two other monsters that look similar to her and a human child whose face is covered by flowers, they look happy. You wondered who and where they are and now. 

“I guess that room belonged to these children.’ you say to yourself. You yawn and put the frame down and you walk over to the bed. It was humongous and tall, you had to jump just to get on it. As soon as you landed on it dust flew up making you cough and gag. You removed your shoes and crawled into the bed, it wasn't as soft and warm as Toriel's was but you wouldn't complain about it. You drifted off to sleep easily though thoughts plagued your mind about the mysterious monster who helped you. One of them was how you missed the smell of her.


End file.
